


then she looks me in the eye and says we're gonna last forever

by ohmcgee



Category: Bombshells (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, reference to mental illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6581953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>She had wild, blue-green eyes and her smile was always a little crooked, like there was a secret to unlocking the rest of it. <br/></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	then she looks me in the eye and says we're gonna last forever

Mera’s always been a little bit different than the other girls; it’s part of the reason they became such quick friends, Diana thinks. When all the other girls wanted to do was gossip about their friends and how many boys they’d slept with, Diana could find Mera under a tree, drawing things on her arms and singing a song she’d made up her head. 

Mera wasn’t like anyone Diana had ever met. She had wild, blue-green eyes and her smile was always a little crooked, like there was a secret to unlocking the rest of it. 

The first night Mera crawled through Diana’s window, mascara running down her cheeks and leaves in her hair, Diana let her crawl under the covers in her bed, ran her fingers through Mera’s hair and hummed the song Mera had taught her one afternoon at the park.

She didn’t ask her what was wrong because she knew Mera wouldn’t tell her, just like the time Diana found her sitting on the hood of her car after Diana got out of work, or the time Mera didn’t come to school for three days, then showed up out of the blue and tapped on the window while Diana was in Biology, pulled her shirt up and showed her the tattoo on her hip. 

She didn’t ask because it didn’t matter; Mera was Mera and Diana knew it wouldn’t change anything.

 

: : :

The day after Diana tells Mera Steve Trevor asked her to prom someone keys both sides of Steve’s car and slashes all four tires. 

On the night of prom, Diana and Mera get all dolled up in their dresses and go have milkshakes at the Shake Shack. Diana thinks this is better anyway. 

 

: : :

 

After graduation, Diana’s sitting on the steps waiting for Mera. Diana’s parents are throwing her a huge graduation party and everyone’s already inside, everyone except --

Diana sees the smoke before she hears the sirens, stands up when she sees Mera’s mustang pull up next the curb. 

“Get in,” she says, her grin lighting up her whole face, and Diana takes one last look at her house, opens the door and climbs in.

 

: : :

 

They drive for three hours, then Mera pulls over at a gas station and says, “Wait here.”

She comes out with a paper sack full of money and a bag of peanut M&M’s for Diana, a thing of Starburst for herself. 

“Mera,” Diana says. “Did you…”

“We need money if we’re going to go to Mexico, silly,” Mera said, tossing every starburst except the pink ones out of the window as she peels out of the parking lot. 

 

: : :

 

Sometimes, Diana worries about her. Not always, but sometimes Mera will just pull off the side of the road with no warning, sit on the hood of the car and pull her knees up to her chest. Sometimes she’ll close her eyes while she’s driving and make Diana steer for her, singing one of her songs as Diana guides them around curves and hairpin turns at seventy miles an hour. 

Sometimes Mera cries for no reason and she won’t let Diana hold her or sing to her and Diana doesn’t know what to _do_ and she’s never felt so helpless. 

 

: : :

 

“You can leave,” Mera says quietly one night, curled on her side in a cheap motel room that has stains on the walls and roaches in the sink. “You don’t have to stay. I know I’m --”

Diana shushes her with a kiss, runs her fingers through Mera’s hair and taste the salt from Mera’s tears when they run down her cheek. 

“Silly,” she says. “Where you go, I go.”

 

: : :

 

The next morning Mera wakes her bouncing on the end of her bed, a new dress and a sun hat and a pair of sunglasses on her face, singing _wake me up, before you go go_ until Diana sits up and rubs at her eyes. 

“Well,” she says, tugging at the pearls around Mera’s neck. “Did you at least get me something?”

 

: : : 

 

Somewhere along the way their destination becomes less and less important. Mera’s happy enough just to be in the car, driving and stealing, stopping to eat at diners and truck stops. They live off of slurpees and gas station pizza and in Tuscon Mera teaches her how she can steal a man’s wallet if her shirt is cut low enough. 

The first time they rob a gas station together, it isn’t planned. The guy behind the counter leers at Diana and when she asks him not to he calls her a teasing whore and suddenly, Mera pulls a gun on him. Diana didn’t even know she _had_ a gun.

“Mera,” Diana says, her hand on Mera’s arm. “It’s okay.”

“No it’s not,” Mera says. “He called you a bad word.”

They leave the store with whatever was in the register and a handful of starbursts and Diana drives until she thinks they’ve gone far enough, then pulls over and Mera crawls into her lap. 

Being kissed by Mera is like being pulled under a current, only you don’t want to come up for air. Diana would gladly drown in everything Mera would offer her, she realizes, and moans when Mera slides her fingers into her, then hurries with Mera’s zipper so she can do the same, so she can give Mera everything Mera’s giving her. 

“I love you,” Diana says, fingers clutched in Mera’s hair, and Mera clenches around her and screams and the it’s the most beautiful sound Diana’s ever heard. 

 

: : :

 

Later that night, after four hours of driving, they find another motel to stay in and Diana lays Mera out on the bed, takes her time with her this time. She kisses every freckle on Mera’s shoulder, the ones on her thighs and the backs of her knees, and when Mera begs for it, Diana puts her mouth on her, tasting her, and when Mera’s thighs squeeze around her face and she cries out Diana’s name like it’s some kind of blasphemy, Diana never wants to do anything else. 

 

: : :

 

“Where to now?” Mera asks, holding Diana’s hand in hers as the sirens scream behind them, blue and red flashing in the rear view mirror.

“Wherever,” Diana smiles, bringing Diana’s hand to her lips. “Where you go, I go. Remember?”


End file.
